Musings of Aro's Mortal Daughter
by Tara SkyHeart
Summary: musings of a mortal girl under the care of the Volturi. "oh, my knight in sparkling armour."
1. My knight in sparkling armour!

Musings of Aro's Mortal Daughter

I learnt the hard way that Alec doesn't like the words; glint, glisten, glitter, shimmer, sparkle, shine, or twinkle. Especially when said words are being used to describe him.

I found this all out when he saved me, Aro's orders of course (for he would never save a worthless human any other way), from a starved vampire that was looking for a quick bite. I had said "oh, my knight in sparkling armour."

Alec had proceeded to stop dead in his tracks and drop me on my ass, and start ranting about all the words to never use to describe him. And if I absolutely had to use a word to describe how he looks in the sun then I _must_ use the words diamond encrusted. Nothing else, for I am likely to make it sound _pansyish_.

So now, for sheer safety, I refrain from using any of those words in his presence, for I have learnt my lesson; Vampires do not glint, glisten, glitter, shimmer, sparkle, shine, or twinkle, for that makes them sound pansyish, they are simply diamond encrusted.


	2. Daddy! I want a ferret!

Daddy! I want a pet ferret!

I often thought about how Aro and Sulpicia would react if I were to call them Father and mother, because that is truly how they treat me, as if I am there daughter. But I don't mind, my mum and dad died when I was young, and I've been searching for new ones ever since.

Aro is always getting me everything I ask for, even if it's not out loud and I wanted it in a passing thought. So I suppose I am like the daughter he never had and always wanted to spoil. But then what about Jane? Is she like a daughter to him? No, she seems far too fond of Caius; he would be more like her father.

I've made up my mind. I'm going to walk into the throne room and ask for a pet ferret!

"Daddy!" I yelled as I pushed open the throne room doors. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Jane looked at me with shock and disgruntled disturbance, and Alec looked like he could shit a brick. Not only did the rest of the present guard look shocked that I had burst in (well struggled with the door) yelling about my daddy, but the guests that were present looked mildly shocked as well.

Aro looked up so I knew I had his attention. I brought my green orbs up to meet his crimson ones. "Daddy, I want a pet ferret. Can I have a pet ferret? Ple~ase?"

"Can we discuss this later, sweaty?" he asked fatherly "daddy's busy right now."


	3. Daddy, can i go camping with Felix?

Daddy, can I go camping with Felix?

I was bored. Plain and simple, bored. My birthday was coming up, and I knew that vampires didn't celebrate birthdays, well at least not _my_ vampires, and that depressed me. I wanted something awesome for my birthday. I wanted to do something fun for my birthday.

I wanted to go camping.

And not just _any_ camping. I wanted to go camping with Jane, or Alec, or Demetri, or _Felix_. For two weeks. With lots of under age booze involved, completely all on my part, of course. Not that Jane or Alec would want to, even if they could. But I know that if asked enough times Felix would cave and have a few drinks with me, only to puke it up later. That's just how much stupidness he has sometimes. Or is it awesomeness?

Anyway… I decided that the best way to get what I wanted was to go interrupt daddy's most important visit with uncle Carlisle, the only vampire that I have ever met that has never killed a human. Can you say freaking awesome? Rhetorical.

So I pushed open the doors to the throne room to see a group of vegetarian vamps just chilling in the throne room with daddy and everyone else. Like always. Cue eye roll. All the veggies looked up at me, startled that I was there. I mean, who wouldn't be? I'm an, almost 14 year old, human living with the volturi. I would be shitting bricks to find out that the group of human eating vampires was loving and caring for a human child. It did sound rather funny.

"Daddy!" I called as I walked towards the throne, I took note of the shocked look on the veggies faces as I did so "daddy, can I go camping with Alec and Jane for my 14th birthday?"

"Alec and Jane are needed here, so no." he replied smoothly, he sounded as if he was trying to let me down gently, which he probably was.

I turned around solemnly as I gave up. I was walking back to the door slowly when someone caught my eye.

"Daddy, can I go camping with Felix?" I asked abruptly as I turned around. Aro would have to come up with a really good excuse for me to not go with Felix because I knew that Felix didn't have anything to do at the moment and that he was terribly bored.

"I suppose that would be alright." he said slowly as he turned to Felix "would you be able to take care of her? Make sure that she eats properly? And don't let her get hurt."

"Don't worry about a thing, Master Aro." Felix said politely "I will not allow any harm to come to her." He then became cheeky and joking "what kind of best friend would I be if I let that happen?" he had directed the comment at Demetri, showing off the fact that he was better than him. I rolled my eyes at his childishness. This was going to be fun.

"Thanks daddy! Love you daddy!" I called as I started running out of the room to pack. I made it to the door before I remembered Carlisle and ran up to the group of golden eyes "I'm really sorry to have interrupted your meeting. I hope I have not caused any ill thoughts of myself. It was really wonderful to finally meet you uncle Carlisle. I hope to better make your acquaintance at a later date. Bye!" I jumbled out with a bow then ran out the door again.

_Maybe I would see them again and learn their names_. I mused.

But maybe that was for a different musing?


End file.
